Wait For Me
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: {Undertale (c) Toby Fox} Inspired by "wait for Me" by Theory of a Deadman. War AU. Sans is a soldier, that's been deployed for two years. he has one month left before he can go home, to his mate, Papyrus, who's waiting for him. { T. Soldier!Sans x Papyrus, FONTCEST. Don't like? DON'T READ. }
**Wow. It's been MONTHS. I am so sorry…. Have some Fontcest.**

 **Seriously... It's been stressful… back in December my laptop crashed. And I had to reformat it. Losing everything in the process. I'm still re-downloading a lot of stories. Anti Gravity will update as soon as I finish it.**

 **Been listening to Theory of a Deadman and RPing with a friend and its amazing and made me love fontcest more than I already did.**

 **This was inspired by Wait for Me by Theory of a Deadman.**

 **War AU. With Sans as a soldier, wanting nothing more to go home to Pap, but knowing that Papyrus would be there when he gets home.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank my RP friend who helped me kick off this story! My lovely Papyrus waifu on Skype! Thank you, Papy!**

 **~*~*~One-Shot~*~*~**

Sans smiled as he read through the recent letter he'd gotten from Papyrus. He missed his mate dearly. He'd have to call him soon. He glanced at the date and sighed. Just one more month till he could go home. One more month till he could see his lover, his fiancé. The skeleton set the letter down looking at his phone. It had been a long time since they called. Sans looked up and frowned. It was morning. The smell of rain was blocked out by the heat of the bunkers inside the shared cabins within the base. You could see light particles dancing around the room as the bell outside started ringing as birds let out squawks and cries and flew off the speakers. Monsters groaned as they got out of bed and got ready. Sans let out a shaky breath before taking his things to hurry and take the shower, last time he was late he was yelled at and had to work more than the others.

It didn't take long to get ready, and he was soon cleaned and dressed in his uniform standing with the others as their commanding officer took role and gave them their assignments for the day. Sans' unit was put on patrol duty, which the skeleton let out a silent sigh on relief. He'd been on the battlefield a few times, and had no fear of it but he knew the risks all to well having come close to being dust. He didn't fear death, but he'd rather not be sent out on the frontlines again before he got a chance to talk to Papyrus again.

"Serif!" his CO barked his name. Sans stood straighter, if that was even possible keeping his gaze forward. Undyne stepped in front of him narrowing her eyes. He looked her in the eyes. "I want to have a word with you after your shift." She said sternly.

"Yes, Sir." Sans said giving a short nod. What had he done now? She nodded and stepped back.

"Dismissed!" she barked. Sans turned with the rest, braking off to join his unit and headed out. He was on shift with his best friend, Grillby. The Irish Fire elemental nodded to his as Sans joined him and they started their patrol silently.

"How ye doin'?"the flame asked, his accent wasn't that thick but it was still noticeable.

"Fine… homesick mostly…you?" Sans asked they kept their eyes forward, their voices low as they marched.

"Same." Grillby answered. "But, we have another month…"

"Thankfully… Can't wait to be home…" the skeleton said smiling a little. He really couldn't wait for the month to pass. The only thing keeping him going at this point was the fact that he knew Papyrus was waiting for him. The thought made him smile more. He was definitely going to have to call home once he was off duty, if only for a few minutes. The two soldiers fell silent as they continued patrolling; occasionally they'd speak; talking about the same things they always did. What the letters said and what they would do once they were back.

Their shift lasted an hour, before two other soldiers relieved them. Sans nodded to them and told Grillby he'd see him at lunch before heading towards Undyne's office. He knocked on the door, hearing Undyne call for him to enter he opening the door and stepped and closed it.

"You wished to see me?" he asked, standing in front of the desk.

"Yes, I did." She said setting down her pen and leaning back in her chair. "Oh relax, Sans. Its just us, no need to be so formal, sit down." She added. Sans sighed relaxing and flopped down in the chair slumping in it. This was good, it meant he wasn't in trouble.

"Stars, I thought I was in trouble for a second there…." He said. Undyne smirked.

"Not yet. How's Pap?" she asked.

"…. He's good." He answered. "…Apparently him and mom have been planning the wedding." He added chuckling.

"Oh? Have they? When's the date?" she asked.

"In the fall, during leave." Sans answered, smiling.

"Sweet." The fish monster said. "You excited?" she asked.

"Honestly, all I want right now is to be home." The skeleton replied.

"I know that feeling." Undyne said. "One more month. You can handle it can't you, Soldier." She asked looking Sans in the eyes. Sans blinked and straightened up.

"Of course I can." He replied. He could handle another month, no matter how much he wished for it to already be over so he could go home. "Is that all you wished to talk about?" he asked.

"No. Your unit is going to be out on the frontlines tomorrow." His commanding officer said. Sans clenched his jaw. "Thought I'd give you a head's up. You'll be out there for the rest of this month and most of next month." She added. Sans gave a nod of understanding.

"Thanks." He said quietly. He knew he'd have to tell Papyrus. He didn't want to but he'd have to. "May I be dismissed?" he asked.

"…Yes." Undyne said, waving her hand, "Go on about your duties, soldier." She added. Sans stood saluting her them turned and left the office. He sighed shakily and started down the hall. He headed to the bunks silently. He had time for a call till his next shift. Glancing at the time briefly he noted that it should be around 6 PM. He smiled and sped up quickly entering the bunker and headed over to his bed, nodding to the few other's that were in the room as he did. He snatched up his phone, unlocking it and hit speed dial, before placing the phone too his 'ear'.

 _"Hello?"_ Papyrus answered. Sans smiled and leaned back so he was laying on the bed.

"Hey, pap." He greeted.

 _"Sans! Hey, how are you?"_ Papyrus asked.

"Good… got your letter… It's good to hear your voice… I miss you." Sans sighed.

 _"Nyehehe… Miss you too… I can't wait for you to come home."_ Papyrus said quietly.

"37 more days, Pap." Sans said. "Just wait for me." He added

 _"Always, Sans."_ Papyrus said, chuckling.

"…. They're sending my unit out on the frontlines." Sans murmured quietly.

 _"Wh-what? When?"_ Papyrus asked, a slight whimper in his voice. Sans winced.

"… Tomorrow. We'll be out for the rest of the month and most of next…" he answered quietly.

 _"O-oh… be careful, please."_ His mate said.

"Of course. I'm always careful." Sans said chuckling quietly.

" _Call me as soon as you can, ok?"_

"I will, I gotta go… its almost my next shift… You must be tired as well, so I'll let ya get some sleep." Sans said.

 _"Alright… Talk to you soon?"_

"As soon as I can, love you Pap." 

" _Love you too, Sans…"_ Papyrus replied. Sans smiled and hung up, setting his phone down on the table. They never said 'goodbye' or 'goodnight'. Mostly because sans hates how final they'd sound with how he was about to go into battle tomorrow. He sighed and rubbed his skull, standing up and straightening his uniform before he headed out.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Sans winced as he pulled back under cover narrowing dodging the bullet that had been thrown at him. It been a few weeks since they'd been sent to the front lines and already they lost 3 of their unit. He wasn't sure if they'd made it or not. He hoped to the stars they had. The skeleton took a breath summoning an attack and moved quickly jumping into view and threw the attack at the enemy unit. He hit three of the humans and one of the monsters, then ducked back into hiding. He summoned a blaster, not one of his regulars. He'd left his main three behind at home with Papyrus. The blaster charged an attack and Sans stood throwing his arm out, the blaster fired taking out a group of three humans and two monsters.

Sans shifted watching the battlefield as well as keeping an eye out for his comrades. He shifted and had the blaster keep attacking before a lucky shot destroyed it. He frowned, wincing as it shattered into dust, and put a hand to his chest above his soul. He wheezed a bit in pain but quickly recovered and stepped out grabbing a human with his magic and flinging them back into a few soldiers firing at a few of his fellow soldiers. Sans lifted up a wall of bones blocking a few bullets before throwing out his hand, the wall exploded outward towards the other side. Pain shot through his leg suddenly and he jerked back into hiding with a curse. He took a knee holding onto his femur. He could feel the marrow and blood welling up and clenched his jaw. Grillby was suddenly at his side crouching beside him. 

"Are ye alright, Lad?" he asked.

"Fine." Sans answered, grinding his teeth as he forced himself to stand. The elemental frowned staring at him worriedly. The skeleton staggered slightly and winced in pain, he felt nauseous when he felt dust flake off the wound. His vision blurred and frowned checking his hp; it was in the red at 1hp. How did it get so low with out him noticing?

"Sans!" Grillby caught him as he collapsed. He tried to speak but before he could his vision faded to black and he passed out.

When Sans came to he was in the medical tent. He groaned and sat up holding his head. He glanced around and saw Toriel heading over to his side.

"You're awake, don't move to much… you've been out for a week." She said.

"A week?" Sans asked looking up at her shocked, before looking down at his leg. He sighed seeing it in one piece.

"Yes, your hp was rather low, it took a few days to stabilize it. Your leg is still healing though; you'll have a nasty scar. Lucky for you Grillby got you here before your leg completely dusted." The nurse said.

"I'll have to thank him…. You said I'd been out a week?" he asked.

"Yes, you'll be leaving tomorrow for the base to join the others." Toriel answered. "For now you should rest." She added. The skeleton sighed and laid back down closing his eyes. There was no arguing with the nurse. He let out a sigh; at least he was alive. Only 7 more days left. With that thought he let himself fall back asleep.

The next few days passed slowly, Toriel had been right about the scar. His right femur now had a crack that ran from the top of his femur, down to his kneecap with the crack deepening and widening an inch in the middle. It ached, but other then that it didn't hurt much. He had a slight limp but that too, wasn't so bad. Since he had gotten back to the base he hadn't been able to call Papyrus, as Undyne had no mercy for him. He'd been on duty from sunrise to sunset. Currently, he and the rest of his regiment were packing. Finally, after nearly two years, he was _finally_ going home. He finished packing and zipped up his bag, and sat down on the bed.

"I can't believe it, we're finally going home." Doggo said flopping onto his bed. 

"Thank the stars." Sans said, getting a few chuckles from the others.

"Ye glad to get back to you're laddie. Aren't ye?" Grillby asked chuckling. Sans grinned.

"Yes. Just you're just as happy to get back to Muffet." He retorted, making the element chuckle as well as the others.

"Aye, I'll be happy to see her." The flame replied.

"Alright, soldiers! Lights out! We'll be heading out early tomorrow!" Undyne barked opening the door. The soldiers saluted their captain and each laid in their own beds. As the lights were flicked off and their CO left. Sans crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

 _'Only a few more hours, Pap… and then I'll be home. Just wait for me for a little while longer.'_ He thought, before drifting off.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

They landed a few hours earlier than scheduled, but Sans and the other's weren't complaining. Sans sighed as he stepped out into the airport and headed over to collect his bags, then headed out to get a taxi. On the drive to the house he pulled out his phone and started messaging Papyrus, sending him the lyrics to "Wait for Me" he glanced up as the driver pulled into his neighborhood. He finished sending the last of the lyrics.

To: Papyrus

 _Stars, Pap I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you!_

 _To: Papyrus_

 _I'm so glad to be coming home; I can't wait to hold you in my arms again._

Sans smiled as the cab pulled to a stop. He grabbed his bag and stepped out as the taxi driver opened his door. The man shut the cab door and nodded to him as sans paid him. The skeleton turned hearing the front door open, and smiled as Papyrus stepped out, the other skeleton froze when he saw him covering his mouth. Sans took a few steps forward dropping his bag and opening his arms as Papyrus rush at him. He braced himself catching his lover in his arms as Papyrus all but tackled him. Sans closed his eyes burying his face in Papyrus' neck. Papyrus nuzzled into his shoulder, sans could feel his tears soaking through his uniform. He pulled back and pulled Papyrus into a kiss, their teeth clinking together lightly. His fiancé kissed back wrapping his arm's around the soldier's neck, as sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus' waist pulling him as close as he could. They broke apart, foreheads resting against another. Sans leaned forward nuzzling their nasal bones together.

"…I'm home." He chuckled quietly. Papyrus teared up more and kissed him again.

"Welcome home, Sans." He whispered. "I missed you."

"Missed you too… so much… it's so good to see you, to have you back in my arms." Sans murmured nuzzling the other's cheek. "I'm glad to be home." He whispered as he lifted his mates left hand and pressed a kiss to it, and the ring that sat on Papyrus' ring finger. Papyrus smiled and laced their fingers together.

"Lets go inside." He murmured. Sans grabbed his bag and followed his mate into the house. The soldier sighed as he entered the house. It was nice to be home. He dropped his bag by the couch and sat down. He reached up and grabbed his mate's hands pulling him down onto his lap. Papyrus pulled his hands away wrapping his arms around Sans' neck, as Sans wrapped his own arms around his waist holding Papyrus close.

Papyrus cuddled into the soldier closing his eyes as Sans kissed along his neck and shoulders. Sans hummed in content as he nuzzled into his brother's neck. They sat there for what seemed like hours, holding onto one another, cuddling and kissing. Sans had shifted them so they were both laying down, Papyrus pressed back into Sans chest, as the soldier held him, their hands intertwined. Sans had nuzzled into his lover's neck, falling asleep. Papyrus shifted, turning around so he was facing Sans. The older skeleton shifted and opened his eyes slightly before closing them as his mate snuggled into his chest. He tightened his arms around the other and nuzzled the top of Papyrus' skull.

"Love you pap…" he murmured.

"Love you too, Sans." Papyrus whispered back.

"I'm glad you waited for me." Sans said, pressing his teeth against his lover's skull.

"I'll always wait for you Sans." Papyrus replied tilting his head up and kissing his older brother, before nuzzling back into his chest. Sans smiled and pulled him closer.

It was great to be home.

~*~*~END~*~*~

Wow, this took all night to type up. Haha, was listening to Wait for Me on loop the entire time. Sorry if it seems rushed. I'm a bit rusty. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and yes, yes I will be doing more of this. Because I love the idea. Till the next story, my lovlies.

 **~Shadow On The Full Moon**


End file.
